La diferencia
by Leina-chan
Summary: —Nosotros sabemos qué nos diferencia…—dijo Fred, volteándose a verla. —…pero queremos saber, cuál de todas ellas es la que tú encontraste. / Ubicado temporalmente en el 6to libro, sin hacer referencias a nada./ Fred & Hermione/ Leve Ginny & Harry


Bueno, aquí traigo algo nuevo. Me quedé inconforme de lo cortito que fue el drabble anterior, y hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de leer un Fredmione pero parece que me gusta una pareja bastante particular.

Es corto, quizás no muy romántico y sobre todo, reiterativo. Porque hevisto muchos One-shots que tratan sobre lo mismo. Pero bueno...

Iba a hacerle otro final, pero me pareció demaciado triste.

Espero que les guste.

PD: me inspiré en un dato de los actores de Fred y George para hacerlo.

* * *

**La diferencia.**

Era pequeña, pero era entre ellos. Vale, que ambos fueran gemelos no significaba que tuvieran personalidades iguales. Pero sí tan similares, que nadie los reconocía. Ni siquiera su madre. Pero había diferencias. Fred sabía que George tenía un lunar en el cuello, y George notaba que la sonrisa de su hermano, siempre era más grande cuando era él el que había hecho la travesura. Y aunque eran gemelos y lo compartían todo, tenían dos cuerpos diferentes y golpes diferentes.

Estaba aquella vez en la que castigaron a George por ponerle un truquito en la poción a Snape, haciendo que esta explotara. Razón por la cual, lo castigaron a él, y Fred y Lee se escaparon haciendo travesuras a los primeros inocentes que se le cruzasen. Y fue en aquel momento, en que Fred cayó, se golpeó la cara, y tuvo que pasearse por todo Hogwarts con un enorme chichón en la cabeza por semanas. Lo cual sirvió para diferenciarlos durante un tiempo.

Pero aquel chichón ya no estaba, y el lunar del cuello de George se mantenía oculto bajo el cuello de tortuga del nuevo suéter tejido por Molly. Y últimamente, Fred no había hecho alguna travesura que no hubiesen planeado entre ambos, entonces… ¿cómo?

—¿Lo sabes tú, Gred?

—No, Feorge—contestó—. No encuentro nada.

Ambos estaban frente a frente, y se miraban como si estuviesen delante de un espejo. El sillón se hundía bajo su peso, y el aire estaba poblado del aroma a tartas de calabaza, de manzana y a galletas recién horneadas. Ambos se examinaban, mientras que Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez mágico y sus hermanos mayores ayudaban a su madre a poner la mesa. Ginny estaba junto a Hermione, hablando de _no sé qué_ chico guapo que Hermione podía conquistar.

Y allí, la risa de Hermione distrajo a los gemelos de su minucioso examen.

—Oye, Mione—la llamó Fred— ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Los ojos castaños se clavaron en ambos, y una pequeña sonrisa se acentuó.

—Están mirando donde no deben.

El desconcierto en los gemelos era palpable, pero más que nada, frustrante. Sí, había muchas cosas que eran diferentes entre ellos, pero no sabían cuál era _la diferencia_ que había encontrado Hermione y que le permitía diferenciarlos tan fácilmente.

—De acuerdo, ¿quién es quién?

—Tú eres George, y él es Fred—exclamó con su voz de sabelotodo que lograba descubrir la respuesta antes que sus compañeros—. ¿A que sí?

—No.

—Sí—respondió George, acercándose a las chicas y suspirando mientras se sentaba en el suelo— ¿vas a decirme cómo lo hiciste?

—No. Sería tan inútil como hacer todas las tareas de Ron. No tiene gracia.

—Oh, vamos. Si siempre terminas ayudándolo—bufó Fred—. Ahora, dinos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, moviendo su cabello alborotado, y Ginny rió.

—Ey, ¿qué tanto están haciendo ustedes?—preguntó Ron, apartando sus ojos del tablero por un momento.

La castaña lo tranquilizó con señas y le sonrió de forma traviesa.

—Nada Ron, solo están molestos porque sé algo que ellos no.

—Eso no es novedad…

—…como la prefecta perfecta, sueles saberlo todo…

—…es por eso que siempre Snape te quita puntos.

Ron y Harry rieron, pero a Hermione no le causó para nada aquel chiste.

—Discúlpenme entonces—susurró, maliciosamente, sin rastro de sonrisa— pero prefiero saber muchas cosas, a ser unos idiotas que se ven todos los días y no saben qué los diferencia.

Se paró aireada, bufando por lo bajo y dispuesta a irse al cuarto de Ginny y dejar de ver a los insoportables gemelos. Pero una voz acaparó su atención por completo.

—Nosotros sabemos qué nos diferencia…—dijo Fred, volteándose a verla.

—…pero queremos saber, cuál de todas ellas es la que tú encontraste.

Hermione no se detuvo, e hizo como si no los hubiese escuchado. Saltó varios escalones y subió a toda prisa a la habitación de Ginny.

— ¿Muchas diferencias?—susurró en voz baja— Yo sólo encontré una.

Incapaz de quitarse aquel puzle de la cabeza, Hermione se tiró sobre la cama que usaba, y se puso a rememorar la cara de los gemelos. Eran idénticos, excepto por ese detalle que había empezado a llamar su atención en las últimas semanas.

Abajo, Fred y George se quedaron mirando las escaleras un momento más, y giraron hacia Ginny.

—A ver, ¿qué es?—preguntaron al unísono.

La pequeña pelirroja rió, y negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Por favor?

—No George—exclamó divertida—. No te lo diré.

—Vamos—pidió Fred—, ¿Qué es? Es decir, tú sólo puedes diferenciarnos con seguridad en ciertas ocasiones, pero Hermione siempre lo hace. ¿Cómo lo hacen?

—Usamos criterios diferentes, supongo.

Ambos gemelos fruncieron el ceño, y acorralaron a Ginny. Compartieron una mirada divertida, y Fred se apartó, moviendo la varita y desapareciendo.

—¿Qué están planeando?

George giró a verla, y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Fred le sonsacará la verdad a Hermione, y yo tendré un agradable paseo con mi hermana favorita. ¿Es un crimen?

Ginny se estremeció, pero no tuvo tiempo de emitir queja cuando George la tomó del brazo y la sacó de la Madriguera.

Cuando Fred se materializó en el cuarto de Ginny, se esperó que Hermione se sobresaltase y le gritase, pero no encontró nada de eso. Ella estaba demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos, y acostada boca abajo contra la almohada. Parecía frustrada, y de todas las personas en esa casa que debían estarlo, ella era la última de la lista.

El gemelo se sentó de golpe sobre el colchón, y el movimiento alertó a la castaña de que tenía compañía. De alguna forma, ver a Fred frente a ella no la asustó, simplemente le hizo levantar la guardia. Nunca había estado a solas con el gemelo, y tenía la sensación de que nada bueno saldría si alguna vez quedaba con el más bromista de los dos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Fred?

Una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro pecoso del pelirrojo, y cuando la miró, Hermione notó que estaba intentado parecer frustrado, pero que en verdad estaba feliz.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

El rostro de Hermione se escondió detrás de la almohada. Había algo en aquella mirada, tan de Fred, que siempre la ponía nerviosa. Era como si siempre estuviese planeando un chiste nuevo que jugar, y al mirarla a ella, se convirtiese en el nuevo objetivo del pelirrojo.

—Ya les dije que no se los diré.

Fred subió los pies a la cama y se cruzó de brazos.

—Evidentemente no es por nuestra voz, porque me descubriste antes de que hablase. Tampoco es por mi forma de actuar, porque George también se hubiese sentado en la cama, y nada habría cambiado—reflexionó—. No es por el perfume, porque usamos el mismo. ¿Será acaso que soy el más atractivo de los dos?

Hermione rió tímidamente, y un ligero rubor se instaló en sus mejillas.

—¿Te han dicho que eres increíblemente creído?

—¿Te han dicho que eres una insoportable sabelotodo?

Ella frunció el entrecejo y se alejó de él ligeramente. Aunque fue lo suficiente para que una barrera se creara entre ambos.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que me guste estudiar?—inquirió ella, molesta y dudosa al mismo tiempo— No creo que sea algo malo.

—Y no lo es, aunque yo lo odie.

—Pero eres inteligente.

—Ser inteligente no significa estudiar mucho—replicó él—, la cosa viene por otro lado.

—Ya.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que abajo empezaron a escucharse unos débiles gritos, que parecían ser los de Ginny. Ninguno de los dos se movió, porque detrás de ella se escuchaba a George riéndose a más no poder, y gritando algo que parecía sonar como a "_cuando Fred se entere_".

—Así que… ¿cómo es que nos reconoces?

—Eres un pesado.

Fred sonrió, y estiró el brazo para revolverle el cabello a Hermione, el cual, de por sí ya estaba desordenado.

—Te lo advierto, si no me dices, serás el objetivo de las bromas Weasley todas las vacaciones de invierno, y el verano también, si decides venir a la Madriguera.

Hermione dudó.

—No sé…

—Vamos, es simple—la alentó el pelirrojo—, ¿qué fue? ¿El lunar, la sonrisa o el mechón rebelde?

— ¿Eh?—parpadeó confusa— ¿De qué lunar me hablas?

El pelirrojo cayó en la cuenta, de que el lunar había sido descartado hacía tiempo. También, que como ahora llevaban el cabello más corto, el mechón rebelde de George no podía verse. Y que, más que otra cosa, hacía un momento —en el comedor—, ninguno había sonreído.

—De acuerdo, estoy en pelotas—exclamó, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara—. ¿Qué fue?

Ella realmente se mostró confusa, y se acercó a él tanto que Fred se congeló en ese instante. Por un segundo, no entendió como aquella sabelotodo, tan tímida y come libros, tenía aquella rapidez y confianza con él. Es decir, se le estaba acercando demasiado, al punto de invadir su espacio personal. Sus rostros quedaron cerca, y los ojos de Fred se posaron en las manos de ella, a milímetros de tocarlo. Temblaba.

Una de ellas se alzó, y le rozó la mejilla. Fred levantó la mirada, y se encontró con que ella no lo miraba a los ojos, sino que un poco más arriba, y entonces…

—¡Auch!— se quejó en cuando Hermione clavó su dedo índice sobre su ceja— ¿Qué demo…?

—Tu cicatriz—susurró, alejándose de Fred—. Tienes una cicatriz en la ceja.

Inmediatamente, el gemelo se paró y fue hasta el espejo que colgaba sobre una de las paredes de la habitación de Ginny. Se miró con atención, y entonces, lo notó. Una delgada línea plateada le surcaba la ceja. ¿Cómo?

—Apareció poco después de que te cayeras haciendo las bromas con Lee, y anduvieses con un chichón. Hace poco me di cuenta de que te había quedado una marca.

Fred estaba incrédulo.

—¿Cómo la notaste?

Hermione apartó la vista, y tomó el libro de Herbología que era el que estaba más cerca. Metió su nariz entre las hojas, y cerró los ojos.

—Cuando te apareciste el otro día frente a mí, me di cuenta.

Y lo recordó. Había sido el primer día de las vacaciones de invierno, en las que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían llegado de Hogwarts. A George y a él le había parecido divertido seguir haciendo eso de aparecerse frente a las personas, y aquella vez, él se había aparecido tan cerca de Hermione, que sus rostros habían quedado casi pegados. Había sido divertido ver a la castaña ponerse roja como un tomate y balbucear incoherencias. Desde entonces, él no había dejado de molestarla con que se había enamorado de ellos. Y lo habría seguido haciendo, de no ser porque Hermione había empezado a reconocerlos.

—Es una broma…

—No—aseguró ella, sonriéndole—. Me llevó un tiempo aprender a distinguirla desde lejos, pero ya le tomé el gustito a hacerte enfadar.

Fred rió, y se acercó a ella.

—Debes ser la única persona que nos diferencia, si contamos a Ginny.

—Supongo…

Nuevamente, él estaba sentado al lado de ella, y se miraba los pies.

-Así que… durante varios días has estado mirándome sólo a mí para asegurarte…—dijo, con cierto orgullo en la voz— ¿Estás completamente segura de que no estás enamora de mí?

Rió nuevamente por su chiste, pero Hermione no respondió nada. Se detuvo en seco al notarlo, y cuando la miró, sus ojos estaban bajos y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Imposible—murmuró tan bajo que ni él mismo se escuchó.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Fred sintió que debía decir algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

—No entiendo—afirmó ella—. Tus ojos son iguales a los de George.

Aquello lo descolocó por completo, y arruinó toda aquella atmósfera. Pero no quiso dejar las cosas así.

—Hermione, yo…

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe, y Ginny entró hecha una furia. Ni siquiera reparó en Fred o Hermione, mucho menos en la situación tensa.

—¿Ginny?

—¡Es un idiota!—exclamó, roja como su cabello— ¡George superó todo grado de estupidez!

Bien, ver a Ginny enojada con uno de los gemelos, era raro.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Me vendió!—gritó, mordiéndose el labio y aclarando— Intentó venderme a Harry por 3 galeones. ¿Y sabes qué? Cuando Ronald dijo que aquella broma era de mal gusto, él… ¡él dijo que estaba bien porque algún día Harry y yo nos íbamos a casar!

La cama crujió cuando Ginny se tiró encima.

—Pero, ¿no es que te gusta Harry?

La pelirroja se volteó, y fulminó a Fred con la mirada.

—¡Eso no le da derecho a hacerme pasar semejante vergüenza!—gritó— ¿Qué pensará Harry de mi ahora?

Fred contuvo la carcajada, y desvió la mirada de su hermana cuando Hermione lo tomó de la mano, y lo sacó de la habitación. La puerta se cerró tras de esta, y el silencio los envolvió. Aún estaban tomados de la mano, cuando Fred forzó a que sus miradas se encontraran. Su gesto era lastimoso, y ella sonrió.

—Hermione…

—Tu hermana está hecha una histérica. Será mejor que la calme—susurró, mientras separaba sus manos—. Buenas noches.

—Tenemos que hablar…

Hermione se giró, y le dedicó una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

—Sí, quizás algún día.

Su cuerpo menudo titubeó antes de meterse en la habitación, dejándolo allí plantado frente a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana.

—Así que Ginny tenía razón.

Fred volteó a ver a su gemelo, y notó que este le sonreía.

—¿Con qué?

—Primero las damas—exclamó—, dime qué te dijo Hermione.

—Oh, eso—susurró, y se tocó la ceja—. Al parecer tengo una cicatriz que tú no tienes.

George se acercó a Fred, y le miró la ceja.

—Creí que solo yo lo había notado.

—¿Quién iba a pensarlo? ¿Eh?—ambos rieron, y mientras subían a su cuarto, Fred preguntó— ¿Y Ginny? ¿Cuál era su truco?

—¿Recuerdas que ella sólo nos puede diferenciar en ciertos momentos?—Fred asintió— Pues se debe a algo.

—¿A qué?

George giró, y le sonrió a su hermano.

—Tus ojos brillan cuando ves a Hermi…

Fred estalló en carcajadas y George se le unió.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que alguien a demás de ti, lo notaría?

—Lo sé hermano, lo sé.

Los escalones de la escalera, crujieron a cada paso que daban, y en determinado momento, Fred se volteó a mirar la puerta de Ginny. Sonrió, sintiendo un estallido de chispas en el estómago y amplió aún más su sonrisa.

—Creo que le gusto.

—Eso es bueno—afirmó George, frenando su paso—. Por lo menos dejaré de escuchar tus lloriqueos con respecto a ella y a Ron.

—Pero ella aún no está segura—susurró, sin perder la sonrisa—. Quizás debería intentarlo más adelante.

Cuando llegó al lado de su gemelo, George le dijo sólo una cosa más.

—Apresúrate.

Su clon sonrió y se estiró en medio de la escalera.

—Aún tengo tiempo George, aún tengo tiempo.


End file.
